


Safety

by Lilly_C



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was her safety net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for A Little Murder.
> 
> Set during their hug, the one they had next to Catherine’s car after she was attacked at a crime scene.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

“I won‘t tell anyone, you know that Cath.”

Catherine sniffled. “I can‘t ever remember a time that I was so scared of anything.”

Warrick softly kissed the top of her head. “The main thing is that you‘re safe now with me and you know I‘ll never let anything happen to you.”

Catherine moved tighter against him. “Can we stay here for a little longer?” she shivered.

“We can stay like this for the rest of the day, if that‘s what you need,” Warrick replied tenderly.

“Thank you,” Catherine whispered nervously.

Warrick pulled away from Catherine, “You sound nervous, do you want to go home?”

A wry smile formed on Catherine’s mouth. “As long as you‘re with me. I‘m safe and home.”


End file.
